DragonBall: Vegeta's Story
by InFaMoUsThUgGz
Summary: Dragon Ball Z from the Saiyan Prince's point of view, with a few changes of course...


"Raditz you imbecile!" The Saiyan Prince cried angrily, "You can't even take care of 3 Saibamen by yourself, how pathetic" he mocked as the small green aliens were blasted into oblivion by 3 small ki blasts issued from his fingertips.

"I'm sorry Lord," the long-haired, lower-class warrior panted as he got to his feet, "just let me train a little longer, I'll get better."

"There's no time for you to train!" the Prince snarled, "I've got a mission for you, your worthless brother has been on that planet for far too long, go see what's happening...and don't come back until every last being on that stinking planet is annihilated!"

"Sire," the man said as he fled the room, long hair billowing out behind him.

"What about us?" A deep voice sounded out of the shadows as a giant brute of a man stepped out, muscles bulging.

"Us? We have a mission directly from Freiza, there's a planet he's got his eyes set on."

"Oh not another one of his stupid bounty hunts again," moaned the large bald man.

"Patience Nappa, soon our time will come, soon..."

"HAHAHAHA," Vegeta manically laughed as he launched an energy blast at a group of large, green aquatic-like looking creatures fleeing from their path of destruction.

"This is so much fun!" cried the spiky-haired warrior as he sent another volley of blasts across the city, levelling it to a barren wasteland.

"Looks like we got company Vegeta," Nappa said as 5 of the aliens came flying towards them, wearing what looked like a foreign military uniform.

"Leave now and we won't harm you," warned the leader of the group.

"Oh is that so?" mocked Vegeta, "Nappa, think you can handle the other 4 while I take this guy down?" he asked, jerking his finger towards the leader.

"Sure thing boss."

Vegeta rushed at the leader and feinted away, side-kicking the alien in the head, sending him rocketing away from the rest of his troops. There was a cloud of dust as the alien hit the ground, Vegeta raced towards it when a blast came right for him out of the cloud, Vegeta dodged to the side, turned around and kicked it towards one of the aliens that Nappa was fighting, it connected and all of a sudden Nappa was fighting 3.

"Why you!" screamed the alien as he rushed towards Vegeta.

A fierce melee ensued, Vegeta kicked the alien's legs from under him, but the alien sprung up on his hands to kick Vegeta in the face, Vegeta flipped backwards and let a small blast go from his hand, the alien countering with his own.

"You have some skill," Vegeta smirked, "but you lack power."

And with these words he sped towards the alien, ducked under a punch aimed at his face, grabbed the alien by the neck and with his free hand blasted his head right off. He tossed the limp body to the ground and flew back to where Nappa was just finishing of his last foe with a punch right through his stomach.

"Care for barbequed freak tonight Nappa?"

"Haha only you Vegeta, only you."

As they sat down that night something blipped in Vegeta's left ear.

"Quick Nappa, grab your scouter, I'm getting a transmission from Raditz."

As Nappa hastily fastened his onto his left ear the broadcast came through. A voice was talking, it sounded in pain.

"Haha, I may have had to sacrifice myself to kill you, but no matter, here on Earth we have the Dragonballs, I'll be wished back to life while you spend eternity in Hell."

"Ohhh big mistake little brother, you see this thing on my face, it's linked to two other Saiyans out there, and they're a lot stronger than me, they would've heard everything you told me 'bout these Dragonballs and you can bet they're gonna come get them for themselves, Haha!"

"Hear that Nappa, that must've been Kakarot and Raditz, these Dragonballs sound amazing, hurry up, let's leave now and set a direct route for that planet."

"Haha, they better watch out, Kakarot and his stinking planet!" the giant man boomed.

The occupants of West City were rocked by an explosion as two alien space pods came crashing through the centre of Main St. Survivors ran towards the crater to see what had made such a disturbance.

Out of the dust stepped two tailed men wearing what looked like 1-eyed sunglasses.

"AARRRGHHH!" yelled the rather larger, bald one of the two, there was a blinding flash of light, and then nothing for the West City residents, as a huge amount of ki was released, creating a rip in the earth and the city to be demolished.

"You idiot Nappa!" Vegeta cried angrily, "what if a Dragonball had been here!"

"Oh geez sorry Vegeta," said Nappa rather foolishly, "I wouldn't have if I'd known…"

"Obviously! But never mind, let's just get going…over there!"

"This planet doesn't look as if it's had any damage sustained at all!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Yeah what the hell has Kakarot been up to?" replied Nappa, "the occupants are weak as anything."

"Ahhh, it looks as though our welcoming party is just over those hills, ready to play?" smirked Vegeta.

"YEAHHH!"

"Nappa, give them a little warning blast," said Vegeta, smiling slightly.

The gigantic man gathered a small ball of yellow energy and let it go towards the small cluster of warriors below.

A green man with antennae saw a glint of light out of the corner of his eye, it took him a moment to react, then, "Get out of the way!" he yelled. The whole gang quickly sprang in all directions, just in time as the blast engulfed the area where they had been just standing.

"Whew," sighed a bald man with 6 dots tattooed on his head.

A three-eyed man replied, "I'll say, thanks for the heads up Piccolo.

"Hmph," breathed the green being.

"Alright," cried the small man when he and his ally touched down, "where's Kakarot?"

"Who?" replied Earth's defence in unison.

"Kakarot, Raditz's brother!"

"Do they mean Goku?" Piccolo quickly asked Krillin.

'I'm not sure, must do," said the small bald man with a puzzled look on his face.

Vegeta was getting inpatient, "Nappa!" he barked, "You take care of these weaklings while I go find the Dragonballs, I'll return when Kakarot is here.

"Sure thing Vegeta!" the giant replied, as he turned and stared ferociously at Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan and Piccolo while Vegeta took off at an amazing speed.

"I wonder where Kakarot is?" Vegeta thought to himself, as he absentmindedly blew up cities while following the reading on his scouter.

"Ahhh, there's the first one now…"

"Alright 6 down, 1 to go…now where is this blasted thing…..what the !" exclaimed Vegeta angrily, "It's back at the battlefield, but why did my scouter not pick it up before…?" he thought to himself, back to when they first arrived, "Ahh," he breathed with a sense of realizement, one of them must've had it in his robes and used his power to mask the reading, oh well I guess this mean Nappa's killed him."

"Daddy where are you!"

Vegeta heard the cry as he arrived back at the battlesite, he looked around and there was only the Namek, the bald man and the kid left, "Hmm, judging by his whimpers he must be Kakarot's son, interesting"

He looked up and saw Nappa and the Namek locked in a fierce battle in the sky.

Nappa backhanded Piccolo, who went flying backwards, being chased by the giant, Piccolo regained himself and extended his arm and grabbed Nappa around the neck, squeezing, out of reach Piccolo felt very in control.

But then Nappa's whole body started to glow a bright, vibrant white, then Piccolo's hand started to burn, he quickly withdrew his arm and burst towards the now glowing Nappa, he faked a move to the left and flipped over Nappa's head and planted his foot into the brutes muscled back.

Nothing.

So he brought his hand back and karate chopped the back of his head.

Nothing again.

Slowly Nappa turned around and smiled at the Namek, licking his lips.

Piccolo sprang back and pulled his arm down to the side and started charging a yellow/purple energy beam.

"HAAAAA" yelled Piccolo, straining, the ball started to form around his hand, "DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!"

The ki blast was let go flying towards Nappa, who merely smiled and swatted it away into the mountainside.

Piccolo looked astonished, and frightened.

"Now this is how you fire an energy blast," cried the still glowing man as he got in a similar stance to Piccolo's and started charging a blue attack.

The glow around his body started migrating to his hand where the energy was held, then, when all the glow was gone he released it towards Piccolo, who didn't have time to dodge, only block.

The Namek braced himself as there was a huge explosion and a cloud of smoke engulfed the battle site.

"Piccolo! NO!" yelled out the kid on the ground as a green figure started falling towards the Earth below, beaten and bloody.

Inside him Gohan felt a damn burst, a damn of power, of energy.

The small boy let out a yell of anguish over his fallen comrade, "AARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

He charged at the monster in the air, staring, smiling at him. He connected with a punch to the face, then a knee in the gut, followed by a fierce flurry of attacks, kick, punches, knees, all to every part of the ugly giant's body that he could reach.

After beating him down Gohan knocked him back with a side kick to the head and while Nappa was flying back from him he pulled his hands over his head and started powering up a yellow ball of ki.

"MASENKO……HA!" he yelled as a stream of energy went rocketing towards Nappa, who only just had enough time to regain himself and brace for the attack.

An explosion and more dust as the young half-human, half-saiyan stood there panting, exhausted.

The smoke blew away, and there stood Nappa, Gohan looked horrified at the site, armour shredded to bits but not a trace of damage on his body.

"This boy, is an energy attack," said Nappa, glowing and letting forth the same attack he used on Piccolo.

Gohan stood there, transfixed, gazing into the oncoming blast, waiting, waiting for death.

Then right before the blast hit something leapt in the way and took the full force of the attack.

"Mr. Piccolo! NO! Don't do this."

But it was too late, the Namek was vaporized, and Gohan saved.

A grin came across Vegeta's face, "I'll never understand the ideas behind sacrifice" he thought to himself.

Looking down at the Dragonballs…stone!

"WHAT THE !"

Nappa turned to look at Vegeta, who slowly realized, "Damn you Nappa, that Namek must've created these Dragonballs and now you killed him!"

"Oh sorry Vege…"

But his sentence was cut short as both their scouters blipped and there was a sudden rush of wind, a cry of "Daddy" from the boy, and Nappa sent flying backwards from a kick that came out of nowhere.

Vegeta looked around, nothing.

"Up here," said a voice. Vegeta looked up and saw a man, who looked strikingly like Raditz, wearing a orange gi and an angry look on his face.

"Leave now or I'll be forced to fight you," he cried, with a serious undertone in his voice.

Vegeta just grinned, "This is gonna be fun…"

Nappa emerged from a pile of rubble, rubbing his head gingerly, "I'll get you for that you punk!" he cried angrily.

Goku braced himself as the angry warrior sped towards him, arm brought back ready for a punch, Goku jumped up and into the air just in time to avoid the punch, he twisted around and sent 3 energy blasts out of his hand towards the still flying Nappa, who turned around just in time to see them connect.

There was a small explosion and a cloud of dust. All of a sudden Nappa's looming figure came racing out and connected with a foot to Goku's head that was sent flying backwards. Goku looked up just in time to see Nappa speeding after him, he quickly flipped around and started towards Nappa, the two came together in a deadlock, fists imprinted in each other's faces. They quickly withdrew their hands and started fighting furiously.

Goku swung his leg back and attempted to roundhouse kick Nappa in the neck, Nappa dropped down and tried to uppercut Goku in the solar plexus but he spun around and sent a ki blast to Nappa's exposed side who just swatted it away.

The pair of warriors gazed at each other intently for a moment before commencing their fierce melee.

Blows were being exchanged at an incredible rate, kick for kick was being matched, punch for punch, but Vegeta on the sideline was noticed that Goku was starting to gain the upper hand. "Weakling!" he thought bitterly as one of Goku's punches finally found Nappa's face.

"Yeah go Goku!" cried Krillin, as he and Gohan watched on, almost forgotten by the rest.

Nappa stood up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, "You'll pay for that you double-crossing freak!"

Wisps of what looked like glowing smoke started emanating from Nappa's body as he started to glow around the edges again.

"What's this?" Goku voiced to himself, "I better be careful, wear him down, I know I'm faster."

With a scream of fury and anguish the over-sized Saiyan charged at Goku. He threw a punch at Goku face, who swiftly moved to the side, but felt a searing heat as the fist of Nappa brushed past his cheek.

"Better watch out for that" he noted to himself.

Nappa started throwing a fierce flurry or punch and kick combos as Goku was doing his very best to avoid them at all costs. He feinted left as a punch was thrown, ducked down from a kick, sprang back from another kick and darted around this way and that avoiding every blow being thrown at him. Nappa was getting frustrated and it was showing.

"Calm down Nappa!" Vegeta yelled out angrily.

"He's right" thought Nappa to himself as he closed his eyes and breathed out deeply, all the while Goku darting round in circles and zigzagging trying to wind Nappa up.

"There!" yelled out Nappa as he opened his eyes and threw a glowing ball of energy towards where Goku was about to move to. Perfect hit. A small explosion and clouds of dust filled the area.

Goku emerged from the smoke, arms in front of his face, charred forearms from where he had defended the blast.

"Yikes" he thought to himself, "that hurt, better stop messing around."

He brought himself down into a defensive stance and a white aura started to swell around him, with a small scream he stood up to full height, white flames hungrily licking at the air around them.

"Now you fight the real me" with a smile on his face.

Next moment the two were at it, Nappa's glowing fist threw a punch, blocked by a flaming white arm, Nappa grunted and swung around trying to back-heel kick Goku's head, who just flipped up in the air and behind him.

"Damn you!" cried the bald brute angrily.

Goku just gave him a cheeky grin then rushed at him and back-fisted the frustrated warrior into the mountainside near where Gohan and Krillin were watching.

Small clouds of dust and debris circled Goku's feet as he lightly touched down to the ground.

Looking over at the pile of rock and rubble where Nappa was buried under, Goku saw it start to glow with a bright light, then a explosion as the gigantic man was standing there, nostrils flared, looking like a bull ready to charge.

He started to walk towards Goku when out of the corner of his eye he saw Krillin and Gohan huddled together.

Laughing to himself he gathered a ball of energy in his hand, still walking towards Goku, the energy ball now clenched in his fist, bringing his arm back ready to throw it, he twisted it round and let it fly at the two small beings.

"!" thought Goku as eyes widened, energy blast reflected in his pupils, reacting he yelled out "KAIOKEN!" as a ferocious red aura burst up around him, his muscled contracted, then bulged, hair billowing with the force he took of, leaving a small crater in the ground as he did so.

With lightning fast speed Goku intercepted the blast and deflected it away with his fist, then pivoted around and let a surge of energy spew from his hands in Nappa's direction.

The last words the Elite-class warrior ever uttered were "help me Vegeta" as he was obliterated into nothingness.

Goku, Krillen and Gohan all stood and watched at the breeze blew away the scattered ashes of the fallen warrior, then all eyes turned to Vegeta.

He had an evil smile on his face, "that was simply superb Kakarot, but now you've got to face me!"


End file.
